Lidiando con el espejo
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Esperaría que no te asuste este instante de sinceridad, mi corazón, vomita su verdad. SasuHinaNaru/OneShot.


___Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

___Basado en: La soledad- Bersuit Vergarabat._

* * *

**-LIDIANDO CON EL ESPEJO-**

**•••**

_**R**_eunió agua utilizando ambas manos a modo de cuenco, mientras más baja sea la temperatura que esta posea, mejor. La derramó en su rostro, hincada en el lavatorio del baño de la mansión Hyuga. Vestigios del liquido fluía libremente por su pálida tez arrastrando consigo despojos de lo que en horas anteriores había sido el suave maquillaje que colocó para festejar el primer aniversario de la reconstrucción de la nueva Konoha. Por mucho que lo intentaba e insistía sobre lo mismo reiterada veces, no encontraba una solución a aquel apocalíptico problema, por que claro, predecía el ineluctable final. En sus pensamientos más lejanos hubiera visto su insignificante ser como causa de un irremediable enfrentamiento. La tensión, discusión, la pelea, la situación, todo era inconcebible, quimérico. Le resultaba inverosímil verse como protagonista principal, ser la manzana de la discordia.

En tantas ocasiones, en su pasado, ensoñaba con ser correspondida por el épico- héroe Naruto Uzumaki y súbitamente se veía enredada con el símbolo sexual-criminal internacional Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Que tan impío podía ser el destino con ella? claro que despiadado, aunque verse envuelta en ese dilema era la depravada y empedernida fantasía sexual de todo el vecindario mujeril de la zona y periferia, ella se sentía sucia y desalmada. Empezó a sospechar que todas las enseñanzas que su padre había ejercido sobre ella se habían visto manchadas, se encontraba carente de dignidad, había escupido el orgullo de su familia, no era merecedora de portar el apellido Hyuga, que inmoral fue al revolcarse con los dos.

Comenzó a meditar sobre la teoría de que realmente ella no era en si un objeto de deseo o la idealización de un futuro. Si no, un premio. Exacto, la meta de otra de las absurdas y legendarias competencias de esos dos.

Y como siempre se puede ser un poco mas egoísta, consideró que había llegado el momento clave en donde debería tomar la rotunda e irreversible decisión de escoger una de las dos opciones, enfrentarse a ellos, enfrentar aquella perturbadora confusión y como si fuera poco, enfrentarse a Hinata. Si, a su interior.

Hacia ya unos días que tenia una cita con ella misma que no se animaba a afrontar.

Se puso de pie con porte firme ante el espejo, fijando sus pupilas en sus pupilas. Entonces, se dirigió a nadie más que a Hinata Hyuga:

—Esperaría que no te asuste este instante de sinceridad, mi corazón vomita su verdad. Es que hay una guerra entre dos por ocupar el mismo lugar. La urgencia y la soledad.

Miró a su izquierda ¿que significaba aquello? la transformación, el progreso, la rebeldía. Siniestra parte de su espíritu, su lado más bajo y recordó entonces, a Sasuke, la soledad tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia una calleja de mala muerte, en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, devorándola sin ninguna inhibición, susurrándole palabras lascivas, azotandola con miradas cargadas de sensualidad. Aumentando su libido con una fuerza destructora. El ninja renegado arrancaba de ella un modo de accionar del que jamás creyó que podía ser portadora.

Mordió sus labios aplicándole tal presión que produjo que un fino hilo de espesa y carmesí sangre nazca y caiga libremente desde su labio inferior, comenzando a recorrer su barbilla, hostigándose, sintiendo vergüenza — La soledad fue tan sombría que no te dejo encontrar tu naturaleza divina.

Observó su derecha y analizó ;mantener el orden establecido, lo que es correcto, lo estructurado, lo conservador... lo de siempre. Naruto Uzumaki definitivamente formaba parte de la diestra y educada Hinata Hyuga. Al verse rechazado por la Haruno y notar el remarcado interés de su mejor amigo por la única mujer quien siempre lo había idolatrado con autenticidad y al verse urgido también, decidió corresponderla. La conquistó con versos elegantes, con portes aristocráticos y aires de salvador. Su clan se sentía complacido de saber que su hija era cortejada por el ciudadano ilustre.

Desparramó por su rostro el hilo de sangre que se transformó en un enorme mancha — La urgencia gano esta vez  
dispuesta a penetrarte prepotente y altiva.

Pero es que, aunque si se sintiese satisfecha como actual pareja del futuro Hokage, algo le producía molestia, algo le iba a estar faltando y era por que — Por las noches la soledad, desespera.

No quería sacrificar a Sasuke. Pero aun así estando con la soledad, sentiría que no contentaría a su clan, el cual era su exclusiva responsabilidad, verse con Naruto era una urgencia.

Despeino su cabello en un acto histérico y las lagrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de su rostro, la frustración e historial del criminal jamás producirían una relación romántica y fructífera — mis condolencias sujetan su alma a una brutal represión esperando apaciguarse.

La relación romántica y fructífera que si obtendría junto a el héroe, no saciaría sus aires de rebelión y libertad, sus noches de locura y por supuesto, no volvería a enamorarla, aunque si traería esa paz que tanto busco durante toda su vida — o confiar en el paso del tiempo como otra solución para encontrar la calma.

Concibió una percepción de nauseas y desmayo — Pero te pone loca en las noches rogando entrar en los confines mas oscuros y después te arrodillas ante el amor paternal suplicando ternura.

El deshonor y la vergüenza se agolpaban en cada célula de su cuerpo, causando una acumulación, produciendo un silencio en su interior que anunciaba el ruido de la calma que antecede a el huracán. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

"— ¿Y que hace este angelito a las seis de la mañana subida al mástil de este naufragio ? haber si alzando las copas forajidas, para lamer sin asco las heridas — " zarandeó violentamente su cabeza para discernir la fantasía de la realidad y percatarse de que aquella no era la voz Sasuke, si no la de su lado diabólico tentándola a caer en la perdición, una vez más.

Entro en pánico como era previsto y golpeo el espejo produciendo una lluvia de cristales que la bañaron estrepitosamente, viéndose reflejada mil veces entendió

— Por las noches la soledad desespera... espera por mí — cerró la puerta del baño ocasionando un fuerte estruendo.

* * *

**N/A: **Pequeña escena de una aturdida Hinata en el baño. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar ciertas cuestiones: Sasuke es representado como "la soledad", Naruto es "La urgencia" . Tergiversando un poco/mucho el sentido de la canción, cuando Hinata se dice "Por las noches la soledad desespera" me refiero no a que esta sola y desesperada si no, que recuerda a Sasuke (la soledad) y comienza a desesperarse y en cierto punto, al final, como que la soledad espera impacientemente por ella. El final es UN POCO abierto, pensé que seria mejor dejarlo a su criterio independientemente de mi fanatismo SasuHinista. Este fic me surgió de la idea entre la eterna guerra NaruHina -SasuHina, de la cual no me prendo, pero me resulta interesante siempre y cuando no se vuelva insana. ¿Que harían ustedes si se vieran envueltos en tan dilema?.

_Sayo-_


End file.
